devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice
Alice is a recurring character in both of the released volumes of the ''Devil May Cry 3'' manga. Although her age is not expressly stated, she is a young girl, perhaps about 12, who uses demonic forces to appear older than she really is.''Devil May Cry 3 Code 2: "Vergil". p.55. ''Dante, "That girl was jailbait, Enzo! It was a spell...that made her look that old." Her exact importance to the story is largely a mystery, though she seems to be used mainly as a tool by the Mad Hatter and White Rabbit to lure the Sons of Sparda out of hiding. Story Code 1: Dante Dante reluctantly takes a job offering a four million dollar reward to find and return a missing little girl named Alice. After blasting through several demons in an abandoned mansion, he finds her clutching a plush rabbit. Dante shoots the doll to pieces, sensing it to be a demon, and tries to take her home, but finds that this Alice is only a decoy--a demon that has taken her form. Dante kills the fake demon and continues farther into the abandoned mansion. Interestingly, he finds a current picture of Mary on the floor and compares it to the photo he has of Alice, asking, "Is this someone else?"''Devil May Cry 3 Code 1: "Dante". p.58. ''Dante, "Is this someone else?", because of their uncanny resemblance. After shooting his way through more demons, Dante encounters the White Rabbit and the real Alice. Dante tries to convince her to come with him, but she refuses to leave the White Rabbit, insisting that "Rabi" is her friend. Dante is then forced to fight more demons, and doesn't see Alice again until he meets up with the White Rabbit once more. The White Rabbit reveals to Dante that he was the one who posted the reward, since he wanted to see the Son of Sparda in action. While Dante watches, the White Rabbit casts a magic spell on Alice to make her an adult. Dante tries to save Alice in the middle of the ritual, but he's too late. A much older-looking Alice attempts to seduce Dante with her looks as he holds her, calling him her "prince". When he refuses, Alice attacks Dante by biting him in the neck and drinking his blood, much like a vampire. Although Dante doesn't have his Devil Trigger ability yet in the continuity, he somehow manifests some of Sparda's demon power to drive the dark magic out of Alice without harming her. Dante leaves the mansion without Alice, but the White Rabbit still pays Dante the reward. Later, when Vergil responds to the White Rabbit's summons, he slices the White Rabbit to pieces, and Alice cries for "Rabi". Code 2: Vergil After naming the first of the Seven Sins, Vergil encounters Alice in an upstairs sitting room of an unknown mansion. Alice is half hiding behind a decorative pillar and drapes, and informs Vergil that Arkham is looking for him. She appears hopeful as Vergil walks towards her, but he brushes past her without another word and she looks to the floor, dejected. Alice is encountered in the streets by Lady (still known as Mary at this point). Mary assumes Alice to be lost, and asks her where she lives. Alice leads Mary to Dante's yet-unnamed shop. Skeptical, Mary follows Alice inside, where she suddenly displays demonic power by making objects fly about the room in a poltergeist-like fashion and floating above the floor. She then conceals herself in an unspecified location within the shop as Dante returns. Mary hides in the shower of the bathroom at the back of the shop. Dante discovers Alice's hiding place and flushes her out, but doesn't consider her any threat and does nothing as she runs away. A few moments later, after he leaves his half of the Perfect Amulet on his desk to take a shower, Alice returns with lightning fast speed and snatches it. Dante rushes out after her and ends up landing in one of the Mad Hatter's traps. Alice's last appearance sees her in an older body, perhaps mid to late teens, in a revealing outfit and wearing Dante's half of the Perfect Amulet around her neck. She stands before Vergil in this form, though he makes no mention of the amulet, despite noticing it. Instead, Vergil chooses to insult her with degrading comments and passes her by. Later, Dante's amulet falls into a pit at the bottom of which Dante and Vergil are fighting, though it is not made clear if it was Alice who returned it. Gallery Alice Manga.png|Alice after stealing Dante's amulet. Background Alice is the main character of Lewis Carroll's . The book follows the young girl attending an English boarding school as she falls down a rabbit hole and into the bizarre world called Wonderland. One of the first strange things to happen to her there is to have her sized changed, to both tiny and huge. The White Rabbit and Mad Hatter are also two characters in the book. Strangely, in the manga, Dante makes a reference to Carroll''Devil May Cry 3 Code 2: "Vergil". p.92. ''Dante (to Alice), "Still haven't gotten over this Lewis Carroll fixation, huh?", implying that Alice's Adventures in Wonderland exists within the Devil May Cry setting. Dante noting the resemblance between Alice and Mary is likely a reference to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, where the White Rabbit confuses Alice for his housemaid, Mary Ann, implying in the tale that the two girls resemble each other. References es:Alice Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry 3 manga Category:Devil May Cry 3 manga characters